Many different types of seating apparatus exist. For example, there are chairs (such as office chairs, table chairs typically used at an eating table or counter, wheel chairs, and so on), seats (such as vehicle seats, stadium seats, theater seats, and so on), stools, and so on. Various adjustments have been developed for such seating apparatuses, for example, lumbar support, tilt and height adjustments. These adjustments may improve seating comfort for a user.
Most seating apparatuses have a seat back, sometimes referred to as a back rest. The seat back usually is upstanding in a direction somewhat perpendicular to the chair seat on which a person sits. A person sitting on the chair seat may be guided to “sit up” with his/her back guided by the seat back to a generally vertical orientation. In some seating apparatuses the seat back is rigidly oriented in fixed positional relation to the chair seat, whereby there is virtually possibility for relative movement between the seat back and the chair seat. In other seating apparatuses the seat back may be pivotable relative to the chair seat such that when a person sitting on the chair seat leans backward relative to the forward facing direction of the chair and the person, the seat back may pivot backwards relative to the chair seat. Some seat backs are unpadded and hard, and other seat backs may be more or less padded or cushioned. The conventional seat backs, though usually are themselves of fixed shape or configuration.